


A Hearty Breakfast

by ahunmaster



Series: Master/Maid AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bed Sex, Bodily Fluids, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Kissing, Maids, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Mild Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Wheeljack brings her master Airstream breakfast in bed.





	A Hearty Breakfast

 

She had been told to bring him breakfast in bed.  And she had.  Fresh cut apples, hearty oatmeal with blueberries and walnuts in it, jellied toast, and juicy sausage links.  All enough to satisfy a fully-grown man and give him enough strength to start his day.

 

Sadly, her master had meant something else as well when she brought the food in for him.

 

The food placed to the side and getting cool, Wheeljack was left at the mercy of her master Airstream, who had pulled her into bed for a harsh make out session.  And then he decided to pull her panties down and around her ankles before he threw her legs over his shoulders, and began to eat her out.

 

Primus, the sight.  Her disheveled self lying on the bed, her hips in her master's hands as he ate her out like a starving animal.

 

"You know, when I said I wanted breakfast, I wasn't expecting you to come to me with such a feast laid out for me.  And you even wore your white panties for me.  How touching."

 

It was too much for her.  Her hands plastered over her mouth, she could only moan and squirm her legs to try to get away from his mouth.  But while she wanted him to stop, she really didn't want him to.  It felt so good.  It was just so-

 

Her face flushing from her juices coming out of her pussy, Wheeljack could only arch back as he devoured every last drop before letting her down.

 

"A fine first course," he said as he helped her up, pulling the handkerchief from her pocket to wipe his face, "Bring me the rest of my breakfast and then go refresh yourself in my bath chambers, my dear."

 

Blushing, Wheeljack pulled off her panties (not wanting to dirty them before she cleaned herself off, and quickly set her master's breakfast tray down in front of him.  But before she could pull away, he leaned up to kiss her deeply, tasting herself in it.

 

"Thank you for bringing me my breakfast, Wheeljack."

 

Now blushing furiously, the maid nodded before running into the bath chambers off by the side to clean off.

 

Oh Primus help her.  How could she continue with the rest of her day after that?

 

END


End file.
